Yabito Otsutsuki
The famous ninja, Yabito Otsutsuki (Otsutsuki Yabito), is one of the most dangerous rogue ninja in the history of Shinobi. He formerly came from the Hidden Sand Village (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato), it is not clearly known how he managed to travel to Earth, since he does not have any Time Space Ninjutsu (時空間忍術, Jikūkan Ninjutsu). In this NarutoFanon version we will be mentioning the many theories that have been created over the years since his arrival. Currently known as the Leader of the Line of Dragon (線龍の領袖, Senryuu no Ryoushuu), or The Greatest Sand Ninja (最大の 砂忍び, Saidai no Suna Shinobi), is one of the most feared ninja across the Five Great Nations (忍び五大国, Shinobi Godaikoku). Being the leader of the Line of Dragon, he is known for ruthless user of destruction and pain. He is referred to as 'inhuman' because his blood has similar characteristics to Griffin (鷲獅子, Jujishi), and Dragon (龍, Ryū), rather than human. Anyone which comes into contact with his blood is affected by a chakra diminishing poison. His main goals in life are: • To gain control of the Tailed Beasts (尾獣, bijū), and Legendary Beasts (神獣), and use them to spread terror across the world. • To steal and master the Rinnegan and Sharingan, and use them to massacre the rest of the Otsutsuki Clan • To take over the Five Great Nations and transform them into one giant nation which he rules, so that he can manage production, missions, taxes etc. His main goals for the Line of Dragon Organisation are, to use his members to be an active police force and guard force, arresting and executing anyone who opposes him. He also has plans to transform a group of his more loyal members into a spy organisation known as The Crows. They will be responsible for infiltrating any revolution groups and annihilate them before they become too dangerous. They will also manage the trading and make sure nobody is smuggling goods from the shores to the main cities. However, he still has not gained control of any of the Tailed Beasts and only one Legendary Beast, The Golden Cat of the Desert has been captured. His hideout is a large tower in the middle of the Perilous Lands. There are many different names for it, such as Death Tower or The Tower of Screams. In this tower he does all of his experiments, his minions are on every floor guarding the top floor, where he usually is. He also has many Griffin and Dragon summons patrolling the area around the tower. The most fierce of these summons is The Golden Griffin of Light, which is a deadly Griffin made out of gold, it is immune to Lightning and Water based jutsu. Scouts from the Sand and Leaf say that this summon is usually patrolling the top floor known as the Devil's Lair or the entrance called the Black Gate of Death He is famous for his jutsu, Dragon Style: Sealing Dragon Flame, which allows him to seal the Tailed Beasts and Legendary Beasts inside himself. With The Golden Cat of the Desert already sealed in him, he has gained the kekkei genkei Gold Release. His next target is the Legendary Beast, the Great Ice Bear of Frost, so that he can master the powerful kekei genkei Ice Style. It is estimated that if he takes control of more than five Legendary Beasts, the world is doomed. Background Yabito Otsustuki, Early Life It is unknown how Yabito Otsutsuki was born. It is known that he was born on the Moon about thirty years ago. When he was five he gained enormous amounts of chakra when he fell down a cliff one day while exploring and landed on a spirit form of the Ten Tails that had been formed by the Ten Tails seconds before Hagoromo and Hamura defeated it. The spirit was later found by Indra Otsutsuki who reported it to the rest of the Otsutsuki Clan. They chased the spirit to the Moon and sealed it in a pit surrounded by steep cliffs. The Otsutsuki's were warned not to go near the pit, because, even though the Ten Tail's Spirit was trapped from escaping, humans could fall into the pit and come into contact with it, and not get out, and probably die. A few people had fallen in the pit before and none of them had been heard of again. However, Yabito managed to survive coming into contact with the spirit because it seemed to be asleep. A few days later an Otsutsuki found him and alerted the other clan members. They decided to remove the seal so that Yabito could escape. Once they removed the seal Yabito climbed out but at the same time the Ten Tails Spirit awoke and flew out of the pit and into the group of clan members. Because it is a spirit or ghost and has no real solid form it just went through the members. The members were struck by such a sudden blast of chakra that all the ones that were touched by the spirit except Yabito were killed. Instead of dying, Yabito, absorbed as much chakra as he could. Once the spirit had drifted off into the rocks Yabito had gained enough chakra to go toe to toe with the Nine Tails. Over the next few years he used his immense chakra to master many powerful jutsu. However, something happened when he came into contact with the Ten Tails Spirit, he gained immense chakra but lost all of his visual prowess jutsu, including: Rinnegan, Sharingan, Tenseigan and Byakugan. It was now that he discovered that his blood was not red like normal humans, but a brown-orange instead. He later discovered that his blood was a mix of Griffin and Dragon blood instead. Later, he turned his blood into a deadly poison that sapped the chakra of anyone who touched it, until they died. The Silent Slayer When Yabito was 10 he became corrupted by the Ten Tails Spirit's chakra. The chakra persuaded Yabito to gain power from killing the other Otsutsuki's. He would follow an Otsutsuki until it was only him and his target. He would then kill them. Over the next four years he killed about 25 Otsutsuki's. However, no one knew who the murderer was, and they didn't even suspect Yabito to be the culprit. When he was 15 Yabito left the Moon and travelled to Earth. It is unknown how he did this, it is possible that he created a portal but this is not known for sure. But what we do know is he travelled to Earth and remained hidden for a few years. Then suddenly he started kidnapping members of the Uchiha and Hyūga clans. He studied their visual powers to try and figure out how to gain the dojutsu himself. Great Battle: Yabito vs Yeko When Yabito was about 20 his tower hideout was attacked by Yeko San of the San Clan, a master of Poison Style, and a hundred other ANBU and Shinobi. He managed to defeat all of the shinobi except Yeko San who was an extremely good Jonin. The battle was close and in the end Yabito had to retreat on one of his Griffin summons. This was the first encounter between the two. Two weeks later Yeko San and a squad of ANBU attacked Yabito Otsutsuki's laboratory, where many Uchiha and Hyūga were found dead, their eyes removed. They killed a few of Yabito's colleagues but they did not find Yabito.